What's It Matter
by Kagome-the foregiver
Summary: Ino and Choji's friendship begins to turn into something else. rated M for later lemon
1. Humidity

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any part of Naruto, including characters.

* * *

><p>Two people in the field together, sun shining, summer heat beating down upon them, cries of frustration escaping them at points of contact. They stop, both sweating and trying to catch their breaths from their hard training session.<p>

Choji wiped the sweat from his brow, he looked at the young woman, her hair resting on her shoulder which seemed to match the golden rays the sun released, she was still posed to strike though he could see that she was well reaching the limits. He exhaled with the thought of continuing on such a day.

"I say we call it quiets Ino, it's gettin way to hot out here and I'm famished from doing this all day."

Ino frowned at this statement, what did he think they were doing? Training for fun, their sensai had told her to make sure the team stayed ahead and exiled at every thing that came their way, she wasn't going to let his last request be drowned out just because her teammate wanted to give in.

"Choji-kun, don't be so lazy, If Shik weren't busy on his _mission_ with Temari he would be agreeing with me."

"Psh, no he wouldn't. He'd be complaining about the whole situation!"

Ino sighed, defeated she walked over to Choji who smiled widely at the girl.

"Well, where to?"

"Who said I was coming? Maybe I need to go attend my shop?"

"Oh come on Ino-chan, we all know what you do in your free time."

He mimicked Ino's voice, parading around her.

"O Sasuke, I'm so happy you're here, I was so worried!"

Ino glared at him, she punched him effectively knocking the pudgy boy over who was still smiling.

"For your information I gave up on him."

Choji tilted his head at this remark, standing up and dusting himself off, he then turned to her.

"So, who's the victim now?"

That was it, she was gonna kill him. She ran to attack the heavy ninja who surprisingly ran away from her keeping her at a distance.

"Come back here!"

"Hah, I knew you'd decide to join me for lunch."

Ino skidded to a halt, her blonde hair fluttering behind her. Choji stood before his favorite BBQ restaurant, hands on his hips and his welcoming smile painted upon his face.

"I guess seeing you made me run here after you, you're buying me my share."

Ino smirked as she walked into the cool restaurant leaving Choji standing out in the street looking confused at the way the conversation had turned to him buying her lunch.

"Fine but don't think you're not repaying the favor!"

Sitting down opposite of her, he was pouting at the thought of having to pay for all the food. His bill was high enough let alone hers, true he never really saw her eat much but still what a way to break his wallet.

The waitress walked over and Choji's attitude changed immensely, he was giddy and already beginning to feel the water pool into his mouth at the thought of his entre. Ino rolled her eyes at him and ordered some miso soup, training never left her very hungry.

She studied him, true he was overweight and they often made fun of him that they knew ate at him but she always was amazed at the amount of agility and strength he held despite all this.

Choji caught her staring and felt the familiar feeling that she was secretly mocking him, he glared at her and asked her what was wrong. Ino surprisingly laughed, turning a bit red and claiming it was nothing.

The food arrived, Ino thankful for the distraction at the awkward moment that seemed to be settling over them.

They had both finished not to soon after, Choji sighed in happiness, leaning back ready to nap off all his training. Ino found herself smiling at this, how strange that she had never noticed all these traits in him before. Probably due to Shikamaru's monotone voice claiming that everything was a drag and that he felt so bored at the notion, Ino stood up ready to leave. She knew she told Choji that he would pay for the meal but she was in a kind mood, she put half of the tab on the table.

She began to bid Choji goodbye when the boy slid the money her way, he looked at her with seriousness.

"We had a deal, I might have not liked it but I'm not going back on it."

Ino felt her anger rising in her, 'not liked it' like he wasn't grateful that she had been so considerate to grace him with her company. No, she was going to act dignified about this, she took a breath and forced a smile.

"No, I insist Choji-kun."

They glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Shik was right, you really are controlling."

Ino felt her nerve twitch, she hit him over the head leaving the money behind and storming out. He hadn't grown up at all, that fancy wear and taller, thick body still held that irritating child inside.

Choji sat there, a lump on his head parting through his thick hair. Maybe he had gone too far? Nah, she was just being emotional, he put the rest of the tab on the table and headed for him, fully intending on having a conversation with Shik about the situation to see what his thoughts were on the matter.


	2. Labor

Ino stormed into her apartment, grateful for having a place of her own at these rare times. Throwing herself onto her couch and berrying her head into a pillow she huffed. Stupid Choji, who the heck did he think he was? And Shikamaru, that jerk, calling her controlling.

She stayed there for a moment, turning she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She was over reacting about all this, he was only playing around with her. She sighed, feeling guilty at having struck him. Ino pushed herself up and made her way to the shower, fully intending on washing the rest of the day away.

Stepping inside and feeling the drops cascading down her body, she let the warmth consume her. Her hair matted to her body, blue eyes looking down at the drain.

Poor Choji, she felt like such a bitch. He endured endless amounts of torture from every other shinobi in the village daily and never let it take over his sweet mood that bad. True he'd try to act like he'd beat up his friends for calling him fat but they all knew he wouldn't.

Grabbing her soap she made a promise to herself to talk to him and apologize first thing tomorrow, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she began to act like Sakura all the time.

Later that night, long after Ino had gone to bed, on the other side of the village at the residence of Akimichi. Choji and Shikamaru sat in his room playing Shogi, Choji wasn't really interested in the game and Shikamaru was getting rather annoyed at his long times to position his players.

Shikamaru was only over here to get away from his prying parents anyway, some how they had found out about him and Temari. Choji sighed in boredom and stretched out on his floor, how much longer did he have to play this game anyway, he was getting tired.

"Come on Shikamaru, can't we call it quits? I gotta go with Ino in the morning to the shopping district for some mission Lady Tsunade is making us do."

Shikamaru shook his head and looked at his pudgy friend, it was his fault anyway. If he wasn't so busy himself anymore, he would have taken it instead so that the two wouldn't have to try and work without him but they did need to learn how to cooperate with each other.

Choji laughed seeing the defeat in his friends eyes, he dove into his futon and covered up not wanting to give Shikamaru any thought that he wanted a second go at the game. With his friend in bed, he followed lying back looking around Choji's room he wondered if their late leader was proud at they way they were all turning out.

Morning came and Ino couldn't have been more ready to get things started, climbing out of her bed she freshened herself up and was getting ready to head out the door when there was a knock. She wasn't expecting anyone, Ino looked through her peephole taken by surprised to see Choji's face looking inpatient.

Opening the door she smiled and greeted him a good morning, Choji was unsure about her new attitude toward him. He decided not to ask and proceeded to talk about why he was there, he tried to refrain from ticking her off so early and did his best to make this a good day for the team.

The mission, of course! Ino could have slapped herself, why else would he be here. She wondered if perhaps she was becoming too blonde for her own good, she smiled and stepped out into the hallway with her colleague, locking her door she turned to him and heaved a sigh.

"Choji-kun, I wanted to talk to you about something first."

Choji looked at her, not really knowing what was going to come of the conversation. After all, girls were so hard to figure out sometimes, always carrying on about things that were beyond worthless.

"I...just wanted to apologize, for yesterday. I know you didn't mean anything by it and I overreacted."

"What...oh, from yesterday? Hah, I had forgotten about that honestly."

Ino starred at him with a bit of disbelief, her she was apologizing for hitting him and he didn't even care about the whole thing. She was starting to feel irritated again, she sighed and decided to take a page from the overfilled book of Choji and let it go.

She smiled and looped her arm through his, Choji was a bit nervous about this move, was it just a ploy to get his guard down so she could attack him again?

"So, let's get going and finish this assignment, I don't feel like putting my job on hold for this minor thing."

Ino dragged Choji down to the shopping district and stopped at a run down looking store, Choji looked through the window, it was a basic grocery store inside. He wondered what such a store could possibly need their assistance for, maybe taste some new chips, he smiled at this, if only he thought.

The shop owners walked out, they were elderly and frail, Choji suddenly had a bad feeling about this little assignment of theirs.

"Ah, Haiti the young shinobi are here."

"I can see that you old coot, looks like our old shop is going to get that remodel finally."

Ino sighed, she knew it. Tsunade always gave their team the lame missions if Shikamaru was out, she looked at Choji who was looking rather disappointed She put a had on his shoulder and gave him a look of determination, hoping to raise his spirits.

Choji smiled, Ino was right they could always go out and eat later. This wouldn't take that long and he was sure it wouldn't cause any problems.

"Alright, where do you want us to start?" Ino asked, smiling at the elderly couple who were still bickering at each other.

"Wha...oh, well I suppose the roof. The tiles were never completely right and after those attacks on the village we were never able to repair them."

"You mean you were never able to."

"Now don't you start with me woman."

Ino and Choji looked at each other, no wonder the other teams had passed this mission for other ones. They hopped onto the roof and began their work of removing the old tiles and re-nailing the new ones, the couple below still talking about unknown things.

About four hours after there completion of installing new sides to the shop, Choji and Ino collapsed onto the side of the shop in defeat. This had been way more then they thought it would have ever been, the couple was the worst of it. They had to stop every so often to stop an argument and ask what they needed them next from them, only having to wait till they stopped another argument.

The couple came over and smiled warmly at the two exhausted ninja, they thanked them and handed them a scroll addressed with Lady Tsunade's name scribbled on it. Ino and Choji heaved themselves up and bowed to the couple, they said their goodbyes and headed back to the Hokage's office.

It was passed noon, they knew all too well that Lady Tsunade would be out and about for a break. Ino turned to Choji, she could tell he was tired and probably hungry from all the work they just did, they weren't far from her place, she wondered if perhaps she should invite him over for a late lunch.

"Hey Choji..."


	3. Chatter

Thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far, and to those that are reading it.

Sorry that it took so long to update, been out sick

* * *

><p>They entered Ino's welcoming apartment, Choji could smell Ino's flowery scent every. It was warm in color, showing a more mature side of her that Choji really hadn't noticed.<p>

Ino entered her small kitchen, she rarely cooked as her mom would usually come busting down her door proclaiming that her still growing daughter needed every ounce of her mother's homemade food. Luckily her mom and dad were currently vacationing, she didn't have to worry about a weird walk in and trying to explain something that wasn't at all much of a great deal.

She felt Choji standing behind her, not understanding why she felt a rush of goose bumps tingle across her skin. He asked if she needed any help, of course that's all he had wanted, what was she? Some boy crazy school girl?

She twisted her hair up in a bun and turned to smile at him, she handed him a pot and a measuring cup expecting him to be stunned at the gesture. However, to her surprise, he handled everything in the kitchen so natural, like he had been cooking for himself his whole life.

She began to chop some carrots, bamboo, and some other vegetables only to be distracted by a sound from behind her. Ino turned, Choji was already churning some broth in the pot and had somehow found her noodles without her help. She twitched, maybe it was a bad idea to invite him for a meal suddenly a sharp pain pricked at her finger.

Looking down she noticed the small cut at her finger, she had hurt herself from slicing some vegetables. Sure ninjas couldn't take her down but apparently a common kitchen knife wielded by herself could, she mumbled in irritation and stormed over to the sink turning the tap on.

Choji looked over at the fuming blonde who was trying to wash something off her finger, he caught the glimpse of redness and found himself walking over to her and wrapping her finger in a bandage. He synched it shut and gave her a smile and turned back to the pot that started to bubble over, Ino stared down at the homemade bandage, she had plenty of real ones in her bathroom. Her cheeks turned a powder pink, still it was a nice gesture.

Turning to her vegetables she groaned, she had dripped blood on almost all of them. Choji asked her what else she wanted in the stew, she sighed and threw the wasted foods away. Ino walked over to him and smiled at seeing his work, there was small cuts off meat and the noodles were at a perfect consistency, they could do without the vegetables.

Sitting at the table they ate in silence, avoiding looking at one another, the occasional clink of spoon against bowl the only sound from them.

Ino found that her soup was gone and looked up at Choji who was starring off into the sky beyond her window, how long had she sat there trying to avoid talking to him? She got up, picking up her dishes she reached for Choji's only to feel not the hard clay object but a soft warm hand.

She looked down, her hand was atop of Choji's who had his rested on the side of the bowl, she hadn't noticed this at all when she reached for it. Choji looked up at her, a strange expression painting his face, Ino blushed but couldn't find the strength to pull away. In fact she felt herself leaning foreword, what was she doing?

Choji stood up with bowl in hand walking it over to the sink and placing it near it, he walked back over to Ino gave her a pat on her shoulder thanking her for the meal and that he'd talk to her later only to walk out the door before Ino could breath a word.

It all happened so fast, she herself wasn't sure what she was planning on doing but knew that in a way perhaps the harsh way that Choji had left her was a good thing for them both.

Ino placed the twin bowl next to the other, filling up the empty sink she could still feel the warmth of Choji's hand under hers. It's nothing serious, she reassured herself as she plunged the dirty bowels into the bubbly water.

Choji was walking home, head still swimming with the events that had so recently occurred between him and Ino. Her face had gotten so close to his, what was she trying to do? Choji blushed at the thought and rustled his hair a bit, it was nothing to be so concerned about, Ino was, after all, a little overly emotional about things.

He was half way home when he felt something poking him in his side, he reached for it. It was there scroll explaining that they had accomplished their mission. Well, no harm in just delivering it himself right?

Choji entered the Hokage's office and saw her hunched over a book with enormous volume, walking over to her he announced that he was back from the mission and had their mission statement to prove it.

The Lady looked up, frowning at only seeing the heavy shinobi in front of her. Beckoning him forward she took the scroll from him, read it quickly and tossed it aside.

"Very good, tell me Choji where is your teammate?"

"She uh, I decided to take it myself so she could relax, seeing as you were on break the last time we were headed here."

Tsunade nodded and turned back to her work.

"Good job, next time try to get done sooner so you can both be present. I hate teammates who go off on their own."

Choji glared at her, Ino hadn't left him. If anything, he had left her. Choji turned and left not wanting to get himself in any trouble by saying something he shouldn't, he wasn't on such good terms with Lady Tsunade to say whatever he pleased like Naruto and the others did.

Walking back toward the direction of his home, Ino once again plaguing his mind. He wondered if this was only concern that was making him ponder about her so much.


	4. Petals

Ino awoke the next day, her hair covering her face as she tried to look at the alarm clock. She jumped as she saw what time it was, past eight, how had she slept in so long? Doing her hair as perfectly as she could while rushing and dressing herself, she locked her door and hurried down to her shop.

What would her family think of her if she couldn't even get to their shop on time. Unlocking the door to the shop and opening the blinds, she let the sweet scents overcome her, she did enjoy working here, it was always so calming.

Ino adorned her shop apron and began to water the flowers round the shop, trimming those that were pruning and replanting those that had outgrown their pots.

She was just about ready to set up a new summer display when she heard the chime of the shop door opening. She looked out into the lobby and found Temari standing there, looking rather nervous and very out of place. Ino giggled and walked over to her, greeting her friend she asked if there was anything she could help her with.

"Uh, well I really don't..."

Ino looked at the tough girl that stood before her, she was fidgeting and a little red in the cheeks, avoiding Ino's eyes she asked if she knew what a Yerba Mansa was. Ino looked about her shop rummaging for her count of herbs and flowers she would be receiving in a few weeks.

"Hai, Temari. I do, their pretty rare around here but we do get them coming through in rare times. Interesting plant by the way, is this a gift or needed medically?"

Temari scrunched up her face, and looked away from Ino as if avoiding the question.

"Of course it's for medical reasons, do I look like the type to be all mushy?"

Ino suppressed a giggle, she knew all to well Temari's plan. Giving Shikamaru such an important flower that could aide him at any time he needed it should more then just her love for the boy but the deep concern she felt when he went on missions.

"Alright, well looks like we won't get it in till Wednesday. Will that be alright?"

Temari nodded and gave Ino a small smile, thanking her. She left as quick as she had came, leaving Ino there to wonder what she had been about to do.

The rest of the day went by slow, not too many customers came in, she finished her shop duties and found herself with nothing to do. Ino rested her head in her hands, elbows on her counter, she began to daydream about one day having such a love to where she could bear such gifts.

She yawned, it was a bit after four, she would close shop soon, no point in staying open late with barely any customers. She sighed looking at the book she had taken out earlier, she began to read it dryly, looking over dates and counts of parcels she would be getting.

_Ding_, she looked up and groaned at who stood before her. She smiled and welcomed her in, wishing she had closed already, the girl began to look at the medical section, pondering Ino wonder what concoction she was planning on making this time.

"Is this all you have, I'm probably off better growing them myself then." Sakura huffed.

Ino felt her nerve twitch but remand calm, she walked around her desk and over to her herb section where the pink haired harpy stood. She had really nothing against Sakura anymore, her attempt at Sasuke long sense gone but still Sakura and Ino couldn't quite break this new rough friendship they had.

"Well, maybe if you would let me know in advance what you need I can get it in for your horrible sludge balls."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to look back at the herbs, she picked up one and handed it to Ino who walked over to her desk and sat it down.

"This is the last one till next week, would you like me to get a new assortment in?"

Sakura looked at Ino with suspicion, Ino wasn't acting herself. What was going on with her?

"Don't get me wrong Sakura, I know you're trying to help Naruto and all so I figured I'd lend a hand."

Sakura looked at the herb, her eyes looking past what stood before her and onto the yellowed hair spaze of a ninja she had come to find affection for.

Ino sighed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, Sakura looked at her and regained her composure.

"So how much for-"

"Just take it Sakura-chan, seeing as it wasn't what you wanted I wouldn't want you settling for it. Plus you're a regular here now, gotta keep customers happy right?"

Sakura smiled, this was the side of Ino that she had always envied. She had such a way with people, it made Sakura all the more determined to show everyone that she could be better.

"Thanks Ino."

Sakura took the plant and headed for the door, she took a look at Ino who was going back to look at her books.

"By the way, tell Choji I said hey."

Ino looked up at her, her face was red and her usually calm, alluring blue eyes were marked with that of some unknown secret.

Sakura giggled, gave her a wink and left her friend feeling confused and a bit bewildered by it all.

Of course she didn't mean anything by it, she couldn't have known about what had almost taken place at her apartment but if she was just saying that to be nice she would have added in Shikamaru right?

Maybe it was just coincidence, I mean, they did just do a mission together, maybe that's what she meant?

But...then again...maybe

Had Choji said something to her?

Was he appalled by the thought?

Who else knew?

Ino put her head on her counter and heaved a great sigh, she was getting to emotional about this and frankly giving herself a headache. She would just go to the source itself and find out what's really going on.

Ino removed her apron and hung it on it's sling, she looked up shop and headed for the Akimichi family household. She wasn't sure why, but she was a little excited. Perhaps due to the fact that she never really saw him around his parents, never been to their clan district.


	5. Dinner Talk

whew! long chap. enjoy! thanks again for the reviews and to those of you who predicated at some of the scene lol

* * *

><p>Ino walked up the stairs to the Akimichi household, she found herself at the front door and knocked. Waiting for an answer she began to gaze around the house, it was a beautiful style overshadowed by a strange mountain with holes piercing it here and there.<p>

"Can I help you?"

Ino jumped, while she had been scanning the surroundings she hadn't noticed that the door had been opened, nor that a woman stood before her.

The woman was short, plump, a serene smile upon her face. She was definitely Choji's mother.

"Uh..hai, I-Im Ino Yamanaka, Choji's teammate. I was wondering if I could speak with him, it is a bit urgent."

"Ooohh, dear me. So you are Miss Ino, I have heard quite a bit about you."

Ino blushed and looked down at this, so Choji had mentioned her to his mom. She wondered what they talked about.

"My, you are thinner then he had told me. Poor dear."

She sunk her head feeling irritation creep upon her.

"Please do come in, Choji's in his room at the moment."

Ino entered the house, she could smell a mixture of food and a scent that remanded her of Choji. She turned to the woman who was smiling sweetly at her making Ino feel like she was home.

"Just up the stairs to your left, I would take you but I need to finish dinner."

Ino watched her leave and enter a kitchen beyond the living room, she saw a man she recognized as Choji's father. She had only seen him once at their leader's funeral, she hadn't talked to him, he looked at his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he helped her cook.

Ino found herself watching the married couple, they were like some romance movie scene and she wondered if her and Choji had looked so formal in her kitchen. She blushed at the thought and headed up the stairs to his room, she found it easily and knocked.

Hearing a rustle of paper and a gruff but soothing tone she recognized call to enter, Ino wondered if he knew she was here or maybe thought she was his mom. She opened his door and saw the teenaged Choji huddled over a scroll that rested on his table beside his futon, his hair surrounded his shoulders, he had a shirt and some casual shorts on.

"Look Shik, I can't have you coming here all the time. Just talk to your folks about Temari alr-"

He had looked up to see not his friend but Ino standing before him, looking at him with a expression he didn't recognize. She was wearing a flattering tank top and a pair of khakis, Choji always liked the Ino's fashion sense though he rarely ever saw her in casual attire.

"H-hey Choji-kun, may I sit with you?"

Choji couldn't find his voice and nodded for her to sit, Ino placed herself next to him upon his futon and waited.

"Um, so how are you Ino?"

Choji began to put away his scrolls, catching Ino's eyes. She pondered what they could contain and answered that she was well. Sitting in silence for a while Choji turned to her making Ino blush at the intensity of his eyes upon her, she knew he was waiting for her to announce why she was here but she couldn't find any words.

She found herslef being pulled in closer to those eyes that he usually kept so well hidden, she felt Choji draw closer to her, found herself closing her eyes, felt that his lips were so close to hers. Her heart was pounding, she could feel his breath tickle at her skin giving her goose bumps, he wasn't moving away this time, it made her all so dizzy.

Just a little closer and she would feel her lips clashing with his, a knock at the door sent the two flying away from each other. Choji clearing his voice called out that they could enter, his mom peeked in, smiling as ever and announcing that dinner was being set on the table.

"Ino shall you be joining us?"

"Uh, well, sorry but-ow!"

She turned to Choji who had elbowed her, he was shaking his head in warning.

He leaned close and began to whisper.

"Listen, just say yes. Save yourself the trouble of refusing. Trust me, if Shik can't fight her off, I know you can't."

Ino looked at the sweet woman she had started to adore and saw behind that charming smile something wicked stirring beneath it.

"Hmm, what was that dear? Couldn't hear you."

"O-oh, I would love to Mrs. Akimichi."

"Lovely dear, now come on you two. You can help set the table."

Walking down the stairs following the two into the dinning room, they helped his parents set up and soon had taken their seats. Choji's father instantly began to chat with Ino, who was a bit surprised at the welcoming attitude the whole family displayed.

The more time she spent with them, she seemed to like them, feel like she had lived here forever. Choji's father had a good humor to him and was constantly given the eye by his wife who would draw his limits for him. He would then clear his throat and start on another subject making Ino laugh, Choji's mother was busy talking to her about how had school been for her, did she ever have trouble with the boys, and if she ever considered gaining some weight.

"I like this one son, she's a keeper. Hold on to her."

Choji blushed and continued to eat not saying anything making Ino giggle and continue conversation with his mother.

Ino noted that anytime she would come close to seeing her plate Mrs. Akimichi would pile on more food, the subject was soon turning to Choji's childhood. He had remained silent throughout most the supper but was soon protesting that his mother was going down this road, as soon as a baby story was being told he grabbed Ino and headed off for his room.

"Dear me, did I say something?"

"Don't worry bout it hun, you know how teenagers are. All hormonal and sensitive."

Running up the stairs with Choji in lead, they could hear his parents giggling at the table still. They entered his room and he shut the door with a sigh, Ino smiling the whole way.

"Sorry bout all that."

Ino plopped onto his futon feeling like her stomach was going to burst and giggled making Choji scowl.

"No, it's alright. I like them."

Choji sat in a chair next to his bed and smiled, not looking at Ino but starring contently at the wall beside her.

"Yea, guess Im pretty blessed to have them."

They sat in another aching silence, neither looking at each other, neither wanting to break the silence, both thinking about the kiss that almost was.

"So, uh...what brings you by anyway Ino-chan."

Ino had almost forgotten why she had come here but once she did she felt the agitation seep into her again, her once calm blue eyes stirring with questions.

"So, apparently you like to talk to Sakura about me huh."

Choji titled his head, Ino wanted to shake him for answers.

"Why would I talk to Sakura about you? I know how you two are about each other."

Ino turned away from him, had Sakura tricked her and after she had been so nice to her or maybe Choji was lying. She didn't know but this was driving her nuts.

"O, wait. I guess I sorta did, but not in any way your thinkin."

Ino faced him, glaring at him waiting for answers.

"It was on our so called 'mission' Lady Tsunade had given us, you were in the back getting more supplies when she had seen me."

"And."

"And? And that was it, told her you and me was on mission and that was it."

Ino sighed and laid back into his futon, geez, all this for a mis-understanding. She really hated being a girl sometimes, the constant worry about things made her get split ends.

"Choji, Im sorry. Im always so mean to you, what kind of shinobi am I if I can't even trust my own teammate."

Choji sat in silence for a minute, watching Ino sulk upon his bed. He smiled at her and rustled his hair.

"Well, I know you can be bitchy Ino but I like that side in you."

Ino felt her nerve twitching again, 'bitchy' who was he calling bitchy. She sat up about ready to strangle him when he spoke again.

"Everyone has their doubts about all the people around them sometimes but the thing to focus on when you confront them about this is if they still have friendship with you, real friends can go through a lot more then stupid accusations."

Ino sighed, he was such an idiot when he got speechy. She smiled, he had a good heart and she knew he would never hurt her.

"Hey Choji-kun..did you want to...?"

"Geez, look at the time. Ino you should probably head home! It's getting late."

Ino frowned, turning in his bed and sitting up she looked out his window and sighed. He was right, she needed to head home. She moved to get off his futon but felt her foot snag on something and she began to fall, throwing her hands out to catch herself she looked around when she didn't feel the impact of ground.

Choji had caught her, holding her close she felt so warm in his arms. He lifted her off the bed and onto the ground, releasing her. Ino felt her feet hit his bedroom floor and shivered, her petite body feeling cold without him around her.

"Damn, looks like im going to be late for my date after all."

"Date...?"

Ino felt her stomach churn and her chest give in, Choji had a date? With who?

"Well..I should go then..."

She headed for his door, wanting nothing more then to run far from him and his perfect family.

"Wait!"

She turned hopeful.

"What did you wanna ask?"

"O, never mind Choji. It wasn't important."

And with that she left, heading to her cold apartment wanting nothing more then to hide from the world at the moment.


	6. Streamers

The next few days Ino had tried to avoid Choji the best she could, working more at the shop and claiming that she needed to do personal training.

She had just received a new shipment of seeds in and was busy trying to figure out which ones needed to be planted first when their was a ring at the desk.

Ino sighed, she must have the worst luck in the world. Choji stood before her earing his shinobi wear, he was looking at the blooming flowers in the corner. Like it or not, he was a customer and she needed to help him with anything that he needed.

"H-hey there Choji, need something?"

"Uh...yea, hey Ino-chan. Do you have peonies?"

"Lots, what color?"

Ino snorted and turned and acted like she needed to check something in her books, who were the flowers for, his date more then likely. Jerk, coming to her to get flowers for her.

"Um, she likes white ones."

So, it was for his little date. White peony huh, this girl must have some high sense of herself. Ino sighed, she didn't understand why she was being like this. Maybe due to Choji being the second of their team to finally be committed to a relationship leaving her the only single left or maybe she was jealous of this girl.

"This for your date then Choji?"

She figures she might as well get a straight answer out of him, she walked over to where the rare session flowers were being kept and clipped some from there pots. Choji laughed, something Ino hadn't expected, she had almost dropped the vase she had began to put the flowers in.

"No, their for my mum. Today's her birthday."

Ino sighed in relief, thankful that his date with the mystery girl hadn't caused him to move into something more.

"Really? Tell her I wish her a happy one then."

She began to tie a bow upon the vase when she heard a noise, Choji clearing his throat. She looked at him, what was it now?

"She was, uh wondering if you would come by.."

Ino gave him a look and Choji pleaded, she turned her head to the side and agreed to go but only to say hi then leave. Choji smiled and thanked her, paying for the flowers and walking outside he waited for Ino to close up shop, heading for his house Ino was in a foul mood but decided to make small conversation.

"So, how was your date...?"

Choji chuckled at this, she was getting really agitated at this. What was so funny about her bringing it up?

"It went as well as it usually does."

'Usually does' that means his gone out with her before, Ino sunk even lower. She felt so broken but wasn't going to let it show, not with her being so close to him, she should be happy for him.

"She must really like you."

Choji laughed harder, that was it. Friend or not, he didn't need to rub it in her face and laugh at her about it.

"What's so funny? Excuse me, didn't mean to interfere on your romantic affairs!"

Choji stopped waling and turned to look at her, Ino was looking at the ground, hands balled into fists. Had he done something again?

"Romantic affairs? I wouldn't exactly call a date with Shikamaru romantic, mostly draining due to the constant dribble of Temari conversation that pours from him."

Ino blinked, confused, had she missed something? Shikamaru? Had he meant he had a date to hang out with Shikamaru that night? She frowned, how was it that Choji made her so paranoid about these things all the time?

"O, well that's different. Let's head to your house then?"

She grabbed his free hand and began to rush him up the hill to his house. Choji sighed, Ino was herself again, this girl was gonna be the death of him.

They reached his door and walked inside, there was a elegant touch of decorations for the celebration. Choji's father was arranging things for his wife, he turned to see the source of the noise, worried it was his wife home early.

"Kami, could you give me some warning that it's you before you walk in! Thought you was your mother."

Choji set his gift over by her other one that was from his father, he rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me, didn't know we were on high alert."

"Shut up and come help your old man move this table."

Choji went to help his father leaving Ino there feeling rather lonely and a bit of a burden, maybe she should have declined anyway.

"Don't worry Miss Ino, I got some work for you to do."

Ino jumped at her name being called, she looked at Mr. Akimichi and smiled as he dorkily held his thumb up at her.

"If you could bring out the cake and put it here in the center while me and Choji get this final renovation in?"

"Hai, no problem!"

Ino ran into the kitchen and spotted the neatly wrapped box that she knew would hold the cake, she untied it and smiled at the adorable work the baker had done to the birthday treat. By the time she brought it in and placed it in the desired location, Choji and his father were already hiding, she quickly joined them waiting for the guest of honor.

They heard the front door open and they wasted no time in springing out yelling out cheers of birthday greetings, letting poppers send streamers about.

"O my, what a surprise. Thank you, all, that was very sweet."

They did the gifts, Ino realizing that she hadn't gotten her anything felt guilty at her heist and in wanting not to come. Sensing this Choji's mom rested a hand upon her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze.

"It's enough for me that you came to celebrate with us."

Ino smiled at this, the party went on for an hour or so but was soon ceased due to Choji's mother wanting to rest.

"All this activity has made me a bit weary, thank you for coming Ino, hope to see you again some time. Let's go dear, I'm bushed."

"Be there in a minute, wanna clean some of this up first."

"Choji and I can do it."

Choji's father smiled at her, gave her a wink.

"Knew I liked you the moment I saw ya, coming dear!."

He headed after his wife leaving Ino a bit red in the face, her parents were never this joking, it was a bit refreshing not having to be so proper at a home all the time.

"Gee thanks Ino, next time you wanna do some cleaning don't add me into it."

"O shut up Choji, can't you see your mom wants to be with your dad? Helping them clean up is just the polite thing to do."

Choji grinned at her making Ino throw a wash rag at him, they cleaned the room in no time and carried all the food back to the kitchen. Finally done they both plopped down on Choji's couch sighing in exhaustion.

"So, I was wondering. How come Shikamaru wasn't here?"

"O, my mom's birthday's are only suppose to be spent by family."

"But then why was I..?"

"I dunno, like I said she just wanted you to come."

Ino felt a honored that his mother would already see her as family, she yawned feeling a bit tired she rested her head on Choji's shoulder who stiffened at the weight.

"You want me to carry you home or something?"

"No, just want to rest a bit and then I need to head back to the shop."

"O-oh, okay then..."

Choji sat there with the girl resting on his shoulder, he was a little uncomfortable not knowing what was becoming of the two of them.

"Does this bother you Choji-kun?"

"Hu-no, no, you're fine."

Ino snuggled a bit closer to him, Choji blushed at the closeness of her. He could smell her sweet sent over powering his own, felt her soft skin against his. It was becoming too much, he took a breath and decided maybe if he kept talking it wouldn't be so bad.

"So, Ino...why were you so mad at me the last couple of days?"

Ino was silent, and began to pull away from him. Choji felt bad, he shouldn't have said anything, he felt a coldness sweep over him at the drop in tempature.

"I dunno...truthfully Choji, I can't answer it myself right now or maybe it's more so that I don't want to answer myself."

"Oh.."

Choji answered, not really getting the replay he had gotten from her. Ino gave him a smile, knowing he didn't answer, she stood up and stretched her body out.

He stood up and walked her to the door, she was about to walk out of his house leaving him feeling a new emptiness he hadn't felt.

"Ino..."

She turned and gave him a smile, it made him smile and gave him courage.

"You..uh..wanna go for lunch later...?"

Ino giggled, she was far from hungry but knew by then Choji would surly be.

"Hai, Choji-kun, I'll be at the shop when you're ready."


	7. Date

Deciding where to eat was never very hard for Choji but seeing as he had asked Ino to lunch, he felt that she had the right to pick. Something hit him, he had asked her out, so did that mean this classified as a date?

Choji was suddenly nervous, did Ino see it in such a way? Surly not, she just thought it was a friendly outing with her old chubby pale Choji. He sighed and got ready to leave, he shouldn't think so deep into these things but if that was true why was he trying so hard to impress her, why had he decided to change his clothes at the last minute just to make sure she would approve.

Walking to Ino's shop he couldn't help but grin, he was having lunch with Ino and wasn't going to let anything spoil it for him. It may not be an official date but he could imagine it being something like that one day, stopping at the entrance of the shop he took a breath and stepped in.

He blinked, looked around, no one was here. Was he late? Had she stood him up? He taunted himself for ever thinking of them being so close, why did he ever think Ino would go as far this, it was one thing to be seen with him as a colleague but maybe she revolted the idea of them being anything more.

Choji spun around, intentions on heading straight back to his house to finish research when he bumped into someone. A rather small someone, who made a bit of a eep when she felt his body connect with hers, Ino. Choji grinned looking at the girl as he backed up to get a better look, just to make sure she was alright of course.

Ino blushed as he looked at her, she had run home trying to get into something a little bit more flattering, the only thing she had handy at the time was a sun dress. She hardly wore dresses, they could be a bit of a pain when it came to wind or missions but she decided to make the most of it, how many times would a shinobi have a go at acting like a normal teenager anyway.

She had let her hair down from the usual ponytail that it rested in, leaving a neat swoop in her usually straight hair, she kinda liked the look and was hopping Choji did as well.

Choji looked away, he had never seen Ino so feminine before. It was almost like he was with another girl entirely, he chuckled at this and heard Ino clear her throat in agitation. Well, no denying that it was still Ino, he smiled and looked back at her.

"So, uh..are we ready...?"

"I would hope so, can't very well spend lunch in my shop."

Walking out of the shop together felt different then the times before, there was an air that surrounded them, making them feel as if they had always been by each others side. Choji ruffled his hair, not really knowing what to say or where to head to, he was letting her choose after all.

"Did you have a place in mind Ino?"

"Hai, I thought we'd go check out a few places first. Is this alright with you Choji-kun?"

"Uh...yea...that sounds fine."

Ino giggled looping her arm through his and pulling him along.

"Don't worry Choji, we'll eat soon I promise."

She winked at him, Choji blushed and kept in rhythm with her steps wondering where in the world the crazed girl was dragging him off to.

The first place they stopped by was a garden that Choji never knew was there, it seemed almost out of place for the shinobi village but yet here it was, families walking about admiring the plant life and spending time together. Ino dragged him over to a flower bed, Choji wasn't really into this but he knew it was something that had always interested her.

To soon he was soon dragged away and into the shopping district, they stopped at a pot stand where Ino began to stack a few in Choji's arms. He sighed, what was going on, if she wanted to go shopping she should have just said so.

Not to long after Choji's arms were full of stuff Ino felt her stomach rumble, she turned to look at her friend and chuckled at his expression. He had been so patient with the whole thing, Ino spotted a small restaurant and pointed it out to Choji who smiled at the relief of putting the items down and finally being able to eat with Ino.

They chose a spot in the back so that no one would have a hard time going around the pile that was next to their table, Ino sat next to Choji who hadn't expected her to be so close.

"Thanks Choji, I know you weren't really into the whole shopping trip."

"N-no, it's fine Ino. As long as you're having a good time Im happy."

Ino smiled, he was such a goof. They placed their orders and sipped on their drinks while they waited, Ino placed her head onto Choji's shoulder. He blushed and grinned at how peaceful she looked next to him, he wondered if they looked like a couple to the other people around them.

"Choji-kun?"

"Mm?"

"If you weren't a shinobi what would you want to be?"

Looking down at his hands that were placed on the table he didn't have to think to hard about it, he often wondered what it would be like to help others that had the same troubles as he had when he was little.

"It sounds strange, don't laugh..."

Ino looked up at him in wonder, what would be so strange as to make her to laugh at his dream?

"A teacher I suppose..."

Ino giggled and Choji scowled at her, he attempted to move her off his shoulder but she wrapped her arms around his and looked at him with those endless blue eyes with determination.

"Im not laughing at you wanting to be a teacher Choji, I was...well never mind but you don't have to assume everyone is out to hurt you."

Choji snorted and looked away from her.

"If that's so then why won't you tell me what you're thinking about?"

Ino blushed and looked down at her sandal covered feet, wondering if she felt she could tell him something that embarrassing. Would he take it the wrong way or still think she was making fun of him.

"Well, I was thinking...that, that you would be a good teacher and...how cute you would look being one..."

Choji looked at her, she wasn't looking at him so he couldn't read her features.

"Yea right, you're just saying that so I won't make fun of the fact that you want to pick flowers the rest of your life."

Ino twitched, she didn't look at him, she knew he was only trying to protect himself but she felt that he should be able to trust her by now.

"You know Choji, I've learned to trust you, perhaps you should do the same."

She stood up and walked out of the restaurant leaving Choji there wondering what had happened.


	8. Confessions

Ino walked back to her apartment, she needed to be by herself for a bit. The whole thing was so pointless to fight over, she hoped that Choji would be able to figure out how to let her in and forget the pain others had caused him.

Fiddling with all the stuff in her hands and trying to set it down while getting her keys out was proving more difficult then she had thought it would have been. She sighed, why did she buy so much?

A pot began to slip from her grip, she tried to catch it but knew it was going to break at anytime. Closing her eyes she waited for the sound of shattering clay, the feel of small pieces hitting her leg but nothing like that came about. Cracking an eye open she saw Choji standing there with her pot in his hand, she rolled her eyes and muttered a thanks.

She was able to unlock her door, Ino walked in and set the things down Choji had followed her in and put the pot by the rest of them. He stood there looking at her as if he were expecting her to tell him to leave.

"What, I thanked you. What else do you want?"

Choji looked down at his feet, he knew what she was upset about but it was just hard for him. He knew he would have to get over it for her.

"Im sorry..."

"What's it matter, not like I mean anything special right?"

Choji looked at her with a hurt expression, Ino felt her heart pounding. She needed to know what she was to him, no more of this game, she needed to know if these thoughts that had been plaguing her were really worth something. She knew how she felt for her companion not too long ago, she knew it the moment she had gotten ready to see him today.

"I...well..."

Choji didn't know how to do this, he was never good with expressing his true side especially to girls. He swallowed, there was a lump building in his throat and he could see Ino's expression change with every passing moment.

"Im not sure how to do this..."

Ino's heart sank, was he trying to tell her that he didn't think of her like she did without hurting her. She held her breath, waiting to hear him continue feeling like her heartbeat was drowning the sound of his voice.

"..but Ino, I..."

Choji's hands were getting sweaty, he never encountered something that was so hard to overcome. No training in the world could have helped him make this any easier.

"...I love you..."

Ino's breath caught in her lungs, she felt glued to the spot. Unsure of how to respond, she felt her insides churn with nerves, it was her turn to make a move. He had been strong enough to admit it to her but she didn't know if she had it in her yet.

They both stood there for a moment looking at each other like they hadn't seen each other before, Choji was having a hard time staying calm and not going over to her and shaking her into an answer.

Choji was about to move toward her in an attempt at an answer when she cleared her throat and stormed over to him. He backed away, not knowing what he had done this time and not really wanting to know what was going to happen.

Ino put her hands on her hips, her hair covering half of her face she glared at him and took in a breath. She shoved her finger into his chest and began to walk him back into a wall.

"Next time..."

Choji hit the wall and closed his eyes, wondering if she was going to hit him over the head again. All this over a confession she had basically made him admit to, he gulped as her finger dug deeper into his chest.

"..don't hide anything from me."

Here it was, she was going to hit him. It never really hurt, annoyed him yes but never hurt him. He waited and suddenly felt something strange brush his lips, they were soft, plump and they landed sweetly on his.

Opening his eyes he saw Ino kissing him, her eyes were closed and her arms were around his middle. He closed his and responded to the sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

Ino pulled away from her new found love and smiled at him, he was still in a dream state that made her giggle. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his chest, her hands clinging tightly to him.

"I love you Choji-kun"

Choji grinned and felt himself growing with need for the beautiful girl that confessed to him. He never felt so loved, he wanted to make sure she would always be happy.

He tilted her head up and kissed her passionately this time, Ino was taken aback at his forwardness but wasn't wanting him to stop. She felt something stirring in her that she knew would lead them on a very strange path.


	9. Lemons

**********Lemon**, please if you don't like skip to next chapter. thank you.

* * *

><p>Choji pushed her back, suddenly realizing where this all was heading. He didn't want Ino to regret this later, she may love him know but if they were to do such a thing would she hate him. He couldn't have that happen, he cared too much for her even though the thought of her doing such a thing with him...he blushed and turned away.<p>

Ino tilted her head, confused at how fast it had all gone so cold. She sighed and turned him so that he was facing her, she rested her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Look at me Choji."

He looked at her, a bit ashamed at having tried such a move so fast on her.

"It's fine Choji, I want to be with you."

"We don't have to do this just for you to be with me though..."

"But I want to, that's what matters. I want it to be with you because I love you."

Choji froze, starring at her unsure what to do. Ino shook her head with a smile and pulled him close to her, she grinned at the filling of his stiff body against hers. She could feel him shiver as she trailed her fingers from his shoulders to his neck and up into his wild hair which she gave a tug.

"You gonna snap out of it?"

Choji gave her a look and wrapped his arms around her holding her so that she wouldn't stop.

Ino giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, she began to undue his headband letting his hair fall around his face. He looked so cute when he was nervous, she began to trace the marks upon his cheek when he took her hand in his.

Choji nibbled at her neck causing goose bumps to rise on Ino's skin, she ran her hands through his hair while he trailed his nibbles down to her collar bone. She blushed as he stopped atop the collar of the dress.

She blushed as he began to unsnap the buttons that held the dress together, he hesitated as her breasts began to appear from beneath the thin cloth. She kissed him on the tip of his nose telling him to continue, she began to raise his shirt only to have him tense up.

"I...I can't Ino..."

"Why not...?"

"I don't want you to see..."

"Choji...that doesn't matter to me. I love you no matter what you look like."

Choji stayed silent as Ino pulled the shirt off of him, he looked away embarrassed as Ino gazed at him. She smiled and hugged him to her, his head nestled between her breasts.

"You're adorable Choji."

He grinned and gave a small nip at her large mass of flesh causing her to yelp and push him down. Ino was red and covered the spot he had left a mark at, he chuckled as Ino rubbed it. She gave him a false look of hatred and climbed atop him with a wicked grin.

"That wasn't nice. I think it's you're turn Choji-kun..."

She could feel his arousal digging into her skin, she wiggled a bit and watched as Choji's face twisted with pleasure and torture. She bent her head low and began to nip at his ear, Choji squirmed underneath her, not wanting to stop how good this all felt but wanting the teasing to.

Choji let out a sort of growl as she began to pull at his earring, he flipped them before Ino even could register that he had grabbed her. Choji pinned her down and began to undo the rest of her buttons, need over clouding him now, Ino helped him out of the rest of his clothes and couldn't help but amaze at how she had fallen so deep for her comrade.

He hesitated hovering atop her, marveling at her beauty, getting lost in those eyes that had no point of return. Ino brushed her hand against his firm member causing Choji to tremble at the touch, she trailed her fingers down it and back up tickling the top inadvertently.

"Ino..."

Ino felt a heat growing in her abdomen as he moved his body close to hers, his member caressing her folds. She tightened her legs against his sides at the sensation letting out a mew anytime he moved, Choji could feel a wet heat rising from her and wanted to hear more sounds of pleasure rack through her body.

Choji gripped at Ino's hips raising them slightly to him, she held her breath unsure of how bad it might feel. Choji reassured her as best he could and when Ino gave the okay for him to continue he entered her slowly as not to hurt her as bad.

She whimpered at the pain that rocked her as he moved slowly inside, he stopped and voiced concern but Ino told him to keep going. Ino felt the pain edging away from the motions and being replaced with a new feeling that began to rip through her making her want so much more.

"Choji-kun...please...deeper..."

He grunted in response pushing all of himself into her tiny frame, she voiced out a moan and wrapped herself tighter around him.

Being both new to this experience as they were, the feeling of them begin close to an edge began to creep upon them. They thrust harder and deeper with every step they seemed to get closer, finally reaching a point that made their bodies feel like fire had been set on them.

Calling each other's names they released all that they had and found themselves panting in each others arms, sweat dripping from their bare bodies.

Choji grabbed his shirt and laid it upon Ino as he moved to lay beside her, Ino wrapped her arms around him berrying her head in his broad chest. They soon feel asleep upon Ino's carpeted floor both dreaming about the other in a sweaty bliss they had not to long ago lived.


	10. Matters

They both woke up a bit after seven, both hungry and a little cold from having slept on the floor. They washed up and began to dress non-to quickly as they both were making attempts to start the events that had transpired earlier happen all over again.

Too weak to actually do such activities they settled for light kissing and displays of affection, they decided to head out for a late dinner together as they didn't have the energy to make a full meal at Ino's place tonight.

They walked to the nearest place which happened to be a ramen shop, they sat and were about to order when they heard someone they recognized.

"Well, fancy meeting you two here."

They turned and saw their comrade and friend Shikamaru standing next to his lover Temari. They both had a sort of grin on their faces and eyed the two siting before them with an interest.

"What a drag, I told you we should have gone somewhere else."

"I can't help it if im having cravings for ramen, you should be happy that it's something cheap."

"Geez, you're already using that excuse."

"What it bud or you'll be moving back in with your parents."

Ino and Choji looked at each other with puzzlement and then back at the couple, Ino cleared her throat and turned to Temari.

"Uh...Temari...sorry for asking...but are you expecting...?"

Temari blushed and looked away a bit annoyed at the question but she had a small grin as she answered.

"Hai...it's a bit early for my taste but we are..."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at her with a 'you liar' expression making Temari glare at him.

"Anyway, what brings you two so late at night here together?"

"Uh, well we just both didn't have dinner so we thought we'd grab a bite."

Ino chuckled innocently making Temari eye her, Shikamaru looked over at Choji who shoveled a bit of noodles in his mouth to keep him from talking.

"What a drag, having teammates be lovers is gonna make things complicated."

Ino stood up in a rage and pointed at Shikamaru.

"Like you have any right to talk daddy-Shik."

Temari laughed at this and elbowed her lover in the side.

"She's right you know, come on, we should be going anyway."

"What about your ramen? That was the whole reason we had came here in the first place."

"I changed my mind."

"What a drag..."

The couple walked away leaving only the sounds of their love quarrel behind them, Ino smiled and turned to her pudgy shinobi. He was busy day dreaming about Ino ever considering bearing a child with him when he felt her arms encircle around his neck. She kissed him gently on his temple, he looked up at her face with a grin.

"You know those two are gonna spread word don't you...?"

"Eh, I don't think Shik will but im pretty sure Temari will."

Choji paused and became suddenly serious.

"That means you're family will find out about us."

"So will yours."

Choji sighed, knowing that Ino wasn't going to let this conversation happen easily.

"It could tarnish your clans name being with me Ino..."

She walked around and sat on his lap, fishing out a few vegetables from his bowl. He sighed in irritation and willed her to be serious and answer him.

"I thought about a while ago Choji..."

"And...?"

"And I came to a conclusion..."

"Ino..."

She faced him smiling and brought her face close to his.

"What's it matter if my family disapproves, I approve. That's what counts, im the one that loves you Choji Akimichi."

Choji felt a deeper love for the girl that sat on him, he kissed her passionately accidently knocking his bowl of ramen off the sit-in counter. He looked down and groaned at the loss, Ino chuckled and promised to make him something better to make up for it, he grinned and began to fondle her once more.

"Hey you gotta pay for tha- ah get a room ya damn kids!"

They both giggled, paid the tab and ran off towards Ino's place, intending on doing just that. They would discuss all the trivial things with both their parents over lunch tomorrow, move in together and be as happy as any shinobi couple could be. After all they wanted to make Asuma sensai's last wishes some true and what better way then through each other.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all. hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all the people that reviewed and read it.<p> 


End file.
